


Aisle #5

by Claudii85



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Crack, Embarassed Alec, Isabelle is a good sister, M/M, She wants the best for her big bro, idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We're out of condoms!", greeted Magnus as soon as Alec closed the door behind him. </p><p>Alec almost dropped his bow on the floor and choked on his spit. Alec felt his face flush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aisle #5

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure crack. I got the idea at work the other day when this couple came to buy condoms and the man looked super embarrassed and his face was so red I thought he was going to explode. And automatically my mind went there, what if Alec and Magnus needed condoms and Alec is all embarrassed...
> 
> Oh and the title is Aisle #5 because it's the aisle where the condoms are in the pharmacy where I work 
> 
> No beta'd, all mistakes are mine.

"We're out of condoms!", greeted Magnus as soon as Alec closed the door behind him.

Alec almost dropped his bow on the floor and choked on his spit. Alec felt his face flush.

"We are what?", he sputtered, scratching the back of his neck.

"Out of condoms!", sighed Magnus dramatically.

"Ok, and can you, can't you just, you know-", said Alec, making an exaggerated move with his right hand.

"Make them appear?", continued Magnus for his boyfriend.

Alec nodded.

"Of course I could, darling, but some things are worth using the mundane way", answered the warlock.

And it's exactly why Alec ended up in the aisle number 5 of the closest pharmacy with Magnus looking at condoms. Well, Alec was more looking at his feet than anywhere else.

"What do you think sweetheart? Should we get the pleasure ribbed one or the studded one?", asked Magnus loudly, attracting the attention of other customers near them.

Alec felt his face flush, though he didn't think he could be more red than he already was. He heard a woman chuckled behind him, he never wanted to make himself invisible than right now.

"What, I what?"

"Which one should we buy?", repeated Magnus, shaking a box in front of Alec's face.

"Oh! These one looks nice too", continued Magnus, like he was totally unaware of his boyfriend's embarrassment, " listen what this one says _The extra sensitivity of a thin condom with the added bonus of exciting gel to reach peaks of sensations_ , they look nice. No?"

Alec took a deep breath, he was 2 seconds away from running away from this damn aisle.

"Why don't you buy the same we had before?"

Magnus looked sheepish.

"Well, you see, this is funny-"

Oh! Alec didn't like where this was going. Magnus never looked embarrassed by anything.

"-the one we used were from umm, they were a gift from Isabelle and yeah, they were okay and I was not going to throw them away but I think we should buy something that we both want to use."

Alec sighed.

"Isabelle gave you-"

"Us", interrupted Magnus.

"She gave _us_ condoms? I'm going to kill her."

Magnus laughed.

"Please, don't do that. You know she did this because she loves you and she knew you wouldn't go buy them by yourself. Also, she thought she would embarrassed me. Like she could ever embarrassed me, a 400 years old Warlock.", answered Magnus.

"I know, I know. But I, I don't know anything about this", said Alec, gesturing towards the rows of boxes."

"Ok, I know what we are going to do", said Magnus excitedly.

And it's how Alec ended up in front of a semi amused cashier with his ridiculous boyfriend and 12 boxes of condoms.

"Have a good evening", cheerfully said the cashier at the end of the transaction.

"Oh we will biscuit, we will," answered Magnus with a wink.

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Comments and kudos are always appreciated. :)


End file.
